1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector having a shielding layer for preventing EMI (Electromagnetic Interference).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computer and digital technology have advanced, the need for products to transmit data faster has been constant. To obtain the high data transmission speed, there are a number of electrical connectors with high terminal density available on the market such as LGA (Land Grid Array) connector. However, how to protect the transmission of data from EMI is an issue in the development of high terminal density technology. The ordinary method for preventing EMI is to install a layer of a metal or set a plated film on the surface of the insulating body to improve the quality of EMI protection. However, because the metal layer is only disposed on the surface of the insulating body, the influence of EMI between terminals to the properties of electrical connector are also huge when the electrical connectors have the high terminal density, thereby it reduces the ability of the electrical connector to transmit signals. In view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems.